Devil May Cry
by Cocky-Sark
Summary: [COMPLET]Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t il ? Sarkney
1. Partie I

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry » **. **Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie I

Sark se réveilla quand il s'aperçut que Sydney n'était plus à ses côtés. Un peu déçu, pensant que la jeune femme regrettait ses paroles de la veille et était partie, il décida de se lever. Passant un boxer noir(je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que Sark peut porter d'autre ^^, n'est-ce pas Satine ?), il sortit de la chambre pour apercevoir Sydney, vêtue d'un débardeur bretelle blanc et d'un short moulant noir. Elle était au téléphone et paraissait un peu décontenancée. Quand Sark s'approcha d'elle, l'agent Bristow lui fit signe de ne pas faire un bruit et appuya sur la touche haut-parleur.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? » demanda Sydney impatiente.

« J'ai mes sources Syd. Penses-tu vraiment que je ne saurais pas te retrouver ? » dit Ben au bout du fil.

« Arrêtez de me parler comme si on se connaissait !!! » ordonna l'agent Bristow. Sark fronça les sourcils mais était concentré.

« Oh, mais Syd, nous nous connaissons, très bien même-_si je peux ajouter_-mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas… Enfin, revenons à nos affaires. Tu ne peux te cacher éternellement et même si la CIA efface toute trace de toi sur Terre, le Convenant réussira à te trouver quand même. Le mieux est que tu te rendes, ta place est auprès de nous… » déclara l'interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si précieux qui vous intéresse tant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour vous de si important pour que vous ayez peur que je ne sois plus des vôtres ? » demanda Sydney hâtivement. On entendit un petit rire à travers le haut-parleur.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'en parler au téléphone mais en tête-à-tête, je serais plus bavard… Qu'en penses-tu ? Toi et moi seuls dans un terrain neutre ? Sans escorte ? Sans micros ? Sans caméras ? » proposa l'homme du Convenant. Sydney leva les yeux vers Sark, qui lui fit signe de refuser, énergiquement.

« Qui me dit que ce ne sera pas un piège ? » s'enquit l'agent Bristow qui entendit un long soupir d'exaspération de la part de Sark.

« Tu choisis le jour, l'heure et l'endroit. Je serais prêt. » dit Ben avec conviction.

« Parfait, ce soir dans le restaurant 'La Petite France' à 20 h. Il se trouve à… » proposa la jeune femme

« Los Angeles, je sais. J'y serais. Et Syd…?! » interrompit Ben.

« Quoi… ?! » dit Sydney

« Tu me manques… » avoua l'homme du Convenant puis il raccrocha. Sydney se crispa, Sark était agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'accepter ??? Tu as tellement envie de te faire piéger ? C'est le Convenant, je te rappelle ?! » demanda le tueur aux yeux bleus.

« C'est le seul moyen pour que je sache ce qui m'est arrivé… » s'excusa la jeune femme, Sark vint la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… On a eu trop de mal à se mettre ensemble, je n'ai aucune envie qu'une quelconque organisation ne t'enlève à moi. » avoua le terroriste en embrassant la jeune femme. Elle retourna le baiser puis s'échappa de ses bras pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Possessif avec ça ?! Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Papa… Sérieusement, je sais ce que je fais, Andrew… » admit l'agent Bristow puis elle partit.

« Je suis sûr que non, Amour… » murmura Sark, bien décidé à protéger Sydney. Une heure plus tard, le couple d'espion étaient en route pour le QG de la CIA. L'agent Bristow conduisait, depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la maison, Sark était resté très silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda la jeune femme en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

« Hier, quand je suis rentrée, par mesure de précaution j'ai contrôlé la maison et j'ai trouvé des mouchards… » expliqua le tueur au yeux bleus.

« Quoi ??? » s'écria Sydney effarée.

« Je crois bien que la CIA ou la NSC nous surveille… Je suis sûr qu'ils veulent découvrir ce que tu as fait pendant ces 2 ans et quand ils sauront que tu… » continua Sark en oubliant presque que Sydney n'était toujours pas au courant de son statut au sein du Convenant.

« Que tu quoi ??? » rétorqua l'agent Bristow suspicieuse.

« Ce que tu faisais pour le Convenant, ils essayeront de te rendre la mémoire, en te soumettant à un procédé dangereux ou pire, ils t'emprisonneront… » termina le terroriste avec un peu d'anxiété. La jeune femme sourit.

« Si c'est le cas, tu trouveras bien un moyen de me faire sortir de là… Je te fais confiance !!! » admit Sydney. Sark observa l'agent Bristow pendant un long moment. Quelque part, c'était rassurant que Sydney lui fasse confiance et que la jeune femme l'admette aussi facilement le conforta dans ses sentiments.

« Je trouverais toujours un moyen d'être auprès de toi, Amour… » admit Sark, doucement. L'agent Bristow lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et sourit avec joie.

****

Centre des opérations de la CIA

Lauren accosta le directeur Lindsay dans le couloir.

« Monsieur, il semblerait que nos micros ont été découvert chez l'agent Bristow et Mr Sark… » informa l'agent Reed.

« Vous savez, s'ils nous suspectent ? » demanda Lindsay soudain moins confiant.

« Je ne sais pas Monsieur… Dois-je continuer mon enquête sur l'agent Bristow ? » avoua Lauren.

« Oui, mais faites attention… C'est une Bristow, n'oubliez pas !!! Cette famille est très dangereuse !!! » déclara le directeur Lindsay. Ils se séparèrent. Sark et Sydney arrivèrent au QG un instant plus tard et demandèrent une réunion. Dans la salle de briefing, Sydney, Sark, Vaughn, Lauren, Dixon et Weiss prirent place.

« J'ai été contacté par Ben ce matin, lui et moi avons arrangé une rencontre ce soir, sans escorte, sans micros, sans caméras… Je voulais simplement vous prévenir pour que vous ne puissiez pas croire que je suis passée du camp adverse… » déclara Sydney.

« Sydney, tu ne penses pas faire ce que tu dis ? Aller à ce **rendez-vous **équivaut à se rendre dans la gueule du loup… » s'interposa Vaughn, sincèrement concerné.

« Vaughn n'a pas tort, tu sais ? » renchérit Weiss.

« Tu pourrais y aller avec une équipe : Vaughn, Weiss, Reed et Mr Sark ?! » proposa Dixon.

« Au cas où, il voudrait t'enlever !!! » ajouta Weiss avec un sourire. 

« Je ne sais pas… Ben n'est pas un homme que je dois sous-estimer, il va s'en rendre compte… » répondit Sydney indécise.

« On se fond dans la masse, tu ne nous remarqueras pas mais je serais plus tranquille sachant qu'il y a une équipe d'extraction au cas où… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » dit Sark sérieusement, il avait voulu ajouter 'Amour' mais se retint car ce n'était pas le lieu.

« Ok, mais faites attention. Je ne veux pas que ça tourne au drame… » concéda Sydney. Durant la conversation, l'agent Bristow et le terroriste s'étaient intensément regardés dans les yeux, Vaughn l'avait remarqué et une petite jalousie monta en lui.

****

Restaurant « La Petite France »

Dixon avait ordonné d'équiper le lieu de micro et caméra à l'insu de l'agent Bristow. Vaughn et Weiss étaient dans un camion banalisé devant écran et micro, le véhicule était garé sur le trottoir inverse de l'entrée du restaurant. Sark était planqué dans une voiture, celle-ci se trouvait à quelques pas de l'entrée. Quant à Lauren, elle était une des clientes de 'La Petite France'. Sydney, habillée d'un pantalon et haut noirs moulants fit son entrée. Scannant la vaste pièce du regard, elle ne reconnut pas Ben. Soudain, un souffle chaud effleura son oreille gauche.

« Tu es exquise… Le noir te va à ravir, Syd !!! » dit une voix bien connu.

****

Note de Sark : Voilà, le tout premier chapitre de ce fic… J'espère que vous aurez toujours le même plaisir à le lire ^^

Grand bonjour à 

Satine

Drusilla

Elsar

Hannange

Maze-chan

Inu_kami-chan

======

Cocky cold-hearted bastard

Sark


	2. Partie II

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie II

Tout ceux qui avaient des micros comprirent que Ben était en ce moment avec Sydney. Sark se crispa. 

Vaughn se crispa. 

Sydney se crispa en entendant le compliment du membre du Convenant. Ben emmena Sydney dans une pièce privée du restaurant. Professionnel qu'il était, Ben avait fait en sorte que cette pièce soit équipée d'anti-mouchards. Le couple prirent place à la table richement dressée en leur honneur.

« Ravi que tu sois venu, Syd… Ici, nous pouvons parler tranquillement… » commença Ben.

Dans la pièce principale, Lauren vit que Sydney et Ben s'étaient retirés autre part. Elle activa son micro.

« Ils sont dans une pièce privée du restaurant. Apparemment, il y a des anti-mouchards !!! » informa l'agent Reed à son oreillette.

« Entendu. Savez-vous dans quelle pièce ils sont ? » rétorqua Weiss à l'autre bout du micro.

« Aucune idée. J'ai l'impression qu'on est pas les seul à être présent au cas où… Il y a des hommes suspects dans la salle !!! » dit la femme de Vaughn.

« Tu crois que Sydney est en danger ? Il vaut mieux qu'on débarque maintenant !!! » déclara Vaughn à travers le communicateur. La voix calme, froide et posée de Sark parvint à l'oreillette des agents de la CIA.

« Ne faites rien, Sydney est toujours dans le restaurant. Il se peut que ce Ben joue franc-jeu avec elle. Si vous faites une descente maintenant, elle n'en apprendra pas plus sur ses 2 ans et ajouter à cela, vous risquez de mettre sa vie **réellement** en danger. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne **permettrais** pas. » dit le tueur aux yeux bleus. Vaughn soupira de frustration mais personne ne fit rien pour le moment.

« Allons droit au but Mr Ben, et je veux la vérité, s'il vous plait !!! » dit Sydney très calme.

« Toujours à l'essentiel, c'est pour ça que tu étais la meilleure !!! Il y a deux ans, notre boss nous a présenté, nous sommes devenus une équipe hors pair ensuite. Au fur et à mesure des missions, notre relation a évolué… Nous sommes devenus amants !!! » dit Ben, à cela Sydney dut prendre une gorgée de vin. L'homme sourit discrètement.

« Syd, tu n'es pas seulement une espionne qui travaille pour le compte du Convenant, tu **es** le N°2 de notre organisation. Avec ta disparition, nous avons perdu l'un de nos meilleurs éléments ainsi qu'un haut membre. » avoua Ben. Cette fois-ci, Sydney en resta choquée.

__

'J'ai été une terroriste…?! Non, je suis toujours une terroriste !!! J'ai tué au nom de l'argent, du pouvoir !!! Mon dieu, qui est celui qui m'a embrigadé dans ce monde ?!' pensa l'agent Bristow.

« Qui est **votre** boss ? Qui m'a emmené alors que j'étais évanouie ? Est-ce la même personne qui a sauvé Allison Doren ? » s'enquit Sydney.

« Je pourrais te dévoiler qui est **notre** boss, si tu décides de revenir parmi nous. La CIA t'emprisonnera pour ce que tu as fait ou ils te tortureront pour les informations que tu possèdes en mémoire. Sinon, je ne connais pas personnellement Allison Doren. Et je ne suis pas au courant de ta vie avant ces 2 dernières années… » informa l'homme du Convenant. Sydney se leva brusquement.

« Ma vie est celle d'une agent de la **CIA**, c'est ce que je faisais avant mon enlèvement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait mais je sais que je n'étais pas moi-même quand j'ai travaillé avec vous !!! » dit l'agent Bristow en partant. Ben tentait de rejoindre à l'extérieur du restaurant. Lauren, inconsciente du danger, suivit les traces de Sydney et Ben, dégainant son glock 22.

« Ne bougez plus, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !!! » s'écria t-elle en pleine rue. Trois hommes du Convenant, qui avaient suivis la scène, dégainèrent aussi leurs armes et visèrent Mme Vaughn. Ben avec une rapidité hallucinante désarma Lauren et en fit son otage. Vaughn et Weiss sortirent de leur camion et pointaient leur glock 37 sur Ben. L'agent Bristow se retrouva au milieu des 2 camps sans arme.

« Lâchez-là immédiatement !!! » ordonna Vaughn au N°3 du Convenant, inquiet pour sa femme.

« Laissez-nous partir et je la relâcherais !!! Syd vient la récupérer !!! » proposa Ben. Une voiture noire appartenant aux terroristes s'avança derrière l'espion du Convenant. Sark sortit à son tour de son véhicule et pointa son glock 37 vers Ben. Celui-ci le remarqua et fronça des sourcils.

« Mr Sark, que me vaut cette honneur ? » demanda le N°3 de l'organisation terroriste.

« Je suis ici pour être sûr que Sydney ne soit pas enlevée de nouveau !!! » rétorqua le tueur aux yeux bleus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Syd ne sera pas enlevée aujourd'hui, nous préférons qu'elle vienne à nous de son propre gré !!! » déclara Ben tandis que Sydney allait à la rencontre du terroriste et Lauren. L'agent Bristow prit une Mme Vaughn tremblante par la main et l'enleva de la poigne de Ben. Celui-ci, tout en pointant son arme vers la tête de Lauren, s'empara de la taille de Sydney pour la faire se plaquer à lui et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Sark grinça dangereusement des dents, Vaughn retint son souffle, Weiss et Lauren furent surpris. La seconde ensuite, Ben s'engouffra dans la voiture.

« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit !!! » murmura t-il et il partit. Les agents de la CIA et Sark, ne purent tirer parce que Sydney et Lauren étaient dans la ligne de mire. Voilà, pourquoi Ben voulait que Sydney vienne récupérer Lauren, parce qu'il savait que les hommes de la CIA ainsi que Sark refuseraient de mettre en danger les 2 femmes.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit Sydney qui reprit ses esprits à l'attention de Mme Vaughn.

« Oui, et vous ? » rétorqua Lauren sincèrement.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui avait un glock 22 pointé sur la tête !!! » sourit l'agent Bristow. A cet instant Weiss, Vaughn et Sark rejoignirent les 2 femmes.

« Merci d'avoir été là… » dit la femme de Vaughn à Sydney. Celle-ci fut enlacer dans les bras de Sark, au grand étonnement des autres agents de la CIA. Vaughn s'attendit à ce que Sydney se défende ou botte les fesses de Sark mais rien et ceci frustra l'ex-agent de liaison. Il prit tout de même sa femme dans ses bras.

« Rentrons à la maison… » proposa Sydney à Sark et celui-ci acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers ses collègues

« On se revoit demain, d'accord ?! » dit l'agent Bristow.

« Bien sûr Syd, tu devrais te reposer !!! » approuva Weiss et ils se séparèrent. Vaughn lança un dernier regard par dessus son épaule et aperçut une scène qui lui fit mal au cœur, Sark tenait Sydney par la taille avec possessivité. De loin, ils ressemblaient à des amoureux.

Après un bain relaxant, Sydney se prépara à aller au lit. Elle vit Sark perdu dans ses pensées, regarder par la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement puis effleura la main de l'homme.

« Andrew…?! » Murmura l'agent Bristow. Sark ne la regarda pas.

« Il t'a embrassé… » remarqua le tueur aux yeux bleus, sa voix était neutre mais quelque chose disait à Sydney qu'il était amer.

« Oui, je… » avoua l'agent de la CIA.

« As-tu ressenti… quelque chose ? Pour lui ?! » s'enquit Sark et cette fois-ci il la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lire la vérité.

****

Note de Sark : Bon, voilà le chapitre 2. Sydney est maintenant au courant. Vaughn s'est aperçut pour Syd et Sark. Ben fout le bordel. En espérant faire mieux dans le prochain chapitre -_-

Coucou aux meilleurs reveiwers

Maze-chan

Inu_kami-chan

Satine

Drusilla

Elsar

Hannange

======

Cocky cold-blooded killer

Sark


	3. Partie III

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie III

« Je ne ressens ce genre de sentiments que pour une seule personne et c'est Andrew Sark Thomas !!! » déclara Sydney, mi-furieuse mi-heureuse de l'insécurité de l'homme en face d'elle. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait la perdre ainsi ? Sydney se dirigea vers le lit mais Sark la fit lui faire face pour la plaquer contre le matelas.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi à présent !!! Je ne permettrais à personne de t'enlever à moi… » admit Sark, Sydney ressentit son émotion et elle ne pensait vraiment pas que l'homme serait aussi possessif et tendre. Elle embrassa son amant et décida de lui montrer toute l'étendu de son amour. Au petit matin, Sark observait Sydney, tendrement endormie contre lui. Bien que préférant rester au lit en compagnie de l'agent Bristow, il se décida à pendre une douche. Après de longues minutes, il en sortit vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise de même coloris et d'une cravate rouge sang. Il se fit du café puis décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la belle au bois dormant. Un mug de café à la main, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre et contempla la forme allongée de Sydney. La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses rêveries. Il alla décrocher.

« Oui ? » dit-il simplement.

« Mr Sark, ici Will Tippin, pouvez-vous me passer Sydney ? C'est important ! » répondit l'interlocuteur.

« Un instant… » rétorqua Sark quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Sydney venait de se réveiller, le tueur indiqua le combiné.

« C'est Will Tippin… » murmura Sark, la jeune femme l'embrassa rapidement puis prit le téléphone.

« Will…?! Salut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit l'agent Bristow.

« Salut, j'ai les renseignements que tu voulais concernant ta mission en Ukraine. Est-ce que tu viens au bureau aujourd'hui ? » répliqua l'analyste de la CIA.

« C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui mais ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? » dit Sydney

« Bien sûr, chez toi ou chez moi ?! » demanda Will. La jeune femme opta pour chez elle, lui donna son adresse et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 13h. Quand Sydney se retourna vers Sark, il lui tendit un mug de café.

« Tu déjeunes avec Will ce midi ? » constata le terroriste.

« Oui, il a les renseignements que je voulais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? » répondit Sydney.

« Au contraire de toi, ce n'est pas mon jour de repos et je me rends à la CIA… Mais j'ose espérer que tu seras libre pour dîner avec moi ce soir…?! » informa Sark.

« Bien sûr… » dit Sydney en levant les yeux vers le ciel, puis elle entreprit d'aller vers la salle de bain mais l'homme l'interpella.

« Sache que je n'ai pas voulu douter de toi hier mais... » admit Sark mais la main de la jeune femme se posa sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai compris… » s'interposa doucement l'agent Bristow. L'homme l'attira plus près de lui pour l'enlacer par la taille.

« Je t'aime Amour, ne doute jamais de ça… » déclara Sark puis il l'embrassa et la relâcha.

« Je t'aime aussi Andrew… » rétorqua Sydney qui se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain. A 13h, on sonna à la porte et Sydney alla ouvrir. Will souriant comme à son habitude patientait devant l'entrée.

« Wouaww, c'est une belle baraque que tu as là !!! » s'exclama l'analyste, Sydney le fit entrer et il s'enlacèrent. Ils mangèrent des pommes de terre au four avec un rôti de bœuf. Le déjeuner fut animé, quand ils eurent fini, ils prirent place au salon pour parler « affaires ».

« La femme avec laquelle tu t'es battue en Ukraine, s'appelait Tricia K. Goken, elle faisait partie de la liste des 20 enfants qui avaient réussi le test du projet Noël. Il semblerait que ces enfants ont tous été recruté par une organisation terroriste, comme ce fut le cas avec Allison G. Doren… » dit Will, il lui était encore difficile de parler de Doren sans qu'un souvenir de Francie ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Sydney comprit le silence.

« Elle manque aussi… » avoua l'agent Bristow.

« Cela fait déjà 2 ans et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser… Je n'aime pas la violence mais je suis contente que tu ais tué cette Doren… » déclara l'analyste.

« En fait, elle n'est pas morte, je l'ai rencontré quand je me suis faite enlever par la Convenant, elle travaille pour eux, je pense !!! » avoua Sydney.

« Quoi ??? Comment elle a fait ? » s'enquit Will ahuri.

« Ne me le demande pas, le Convenant nous a soigné toutes les 2, c'est tout ce que je sais !!! » dit la jeune femme.

« Syd, tu as sûrement fait des choses horribles pour le Convenant mais sache que je serais toujours de ton côté, peu importe ce que la CIA en pense… » ajouta Will.

« Merci Will… Hmm, j'ai une autre faveur à te demander, peux-tu chercher si un certain 'Ben' ne serait pas un des 20 enfants du projet Noël et si c'est le cas, me sortir tout ce que tu peux sur lui !!! » demanda la jeune femme.

« Ok, je vais y aller… » dit Will, Sydney le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et il s'enlacèrent.

« Prends soin de toi !!! » dirent-il en même temps et ils se sourirent. L'analyste partit. La jeune femme se changea pour se mettre en tenue de sport et faire un jogging dans le parc.

****

Centre des opérations de la CIA

Dans le parking de l'organisation gouvernementale, Sark se dirigeait vers sa Mercedes noire. Vaughn l'attendait patiemment.

« Agent Vaughn, êtes-vous ici pour me souhaiter bonne route ? » demanda Sark. L'agent de la CIA ne parla pas et prit le terroriste par le col, pour le plaquer contre un mur. Sark ne parut même pas inquiet et arborait toujours son insolent sourire.

« Écoutez-moi bien, Sark, laissez Sydney tranquille ou vous allez le regretter !!! » menaça Vaughn. Avec un coup de poing dans les côtes, l'agent Vaughn se retrouva plié en deux. Avec dextérité et rapidité, Sark plaqua le pauvre Vaughn face contre le mur, un bras derrière le dos.

« Non, agent Vaughn, c'est à vous de m'écouter attentivement. C'est vous qui allez laisser Sydney tranquille. » dit Sark d'une voix froide et sans émotion. Il frappa le corps de l'agent de la CIA contre le béton.

« Ca, c'est pour Stockholm(quand Vaughn a frappé la tête de Sark contre la table dans l'épisode 2.22).Vous avez eu la chance d'avoir Sydney et vous l'avez laissé glisser entre vos doigts. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur et en aucun cas, je ne permettrais à quelqu'un de me l'enlever, à moins que celle-ci désire une mort horrible. » ajouta le tueur mortellement sérieux. Le poing de Sark rencontra le menton de Vaughn et les lèvres de celui-ci saignèrent. Le terroriste prit place dans sa décapotable et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers un agent Vaughn, faible qui avait prit appui contre le mur et se tenait les côtes gauches. Les 2 hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de regret dans ma vie, mais ne pas vous avoir tué à Stuttgart (épisode2.18) sera l'un de mes plus grand !!! » affirma Sark et il démarra son véhicule. Vaughn pâlit en faisant face à Lauren qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mme Vaughn, elle semblait prête à pleurer.

« Tu as tout entendu ? » rétorqua son mari, se dirigeant vers elle.

« Réponds-moi Michael, s'il te plait… » implora Lauren

« Je… » commença Vaughn

****

Note de Sark : Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais faire Sydney tomber amoureuse de Ben avec un simple baiser ? Enfin, voilà le chapitre 3 que j'espère vous apprécierez… Comme d'habitude bonjour à

Maze-chan :

Inu_kami-chan

Satine

Drusilla

Hannange

Elsar

Rastalu(je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ton surnom)

======

Cocky cold-hearted killer

Sark


	4. Partie IV

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie IV

« Une part de moi **l'aimera toujours**, Lauren. Mais il faut que tu saches que notre mariage m'a sauvé de la folie et je ne regrette en aucun cas mon engagement envers toi… Maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime !!! » admit Vaughn et sa femme l'escorta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Sark retrouva Sydney au salon en train de lire un dossier. Cela semblait important vu le sérieux de la jeune femme. Il vint prendre place auprès d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis de si intéressant, Amour ?! » s'enquit le terroriste.

« Les recherches de Will, il apparaîtrait que la femme avec laquelle je me suis battue, ai été l'une des 20 enfants du projet Noël… » répondit Sydney, elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut de son irritation. La jeune femme déposa les feuilles sur la table basse et l'observa.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le col de ta chemise est défait ?! » s'enquit Sydney.

« Agent Vaughn et moi avons eu **agréable** discussion !!! » avoua Sark, bizarre comment il pouvait tout dire à Sydney, aussi librement.

« Oh non… à propos de quoi ? » rétorqua l'agent Bristow.

« A ton avis ? De **toi** ! Il m'a ordonné de te laisser tranquille… je n'ai pas accepté et… » ajouta le tueur aux yeux bleus.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? » termina Sydney

« En bref, oui… » admit le terroriste. Sydney s'appuya au fond du canapé et ferma les yeux. Sark savait qu'elle était furieuse. A propos de quoi ? Il n'était pas très sûr.

« Andrew, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !!! Te battre avec un agent de la CIA dans les locaux de la CIA !!! Tu voulais retourner en prison direct ou quoi ?! » dit l'agent Bristow, Sark n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Amour, tu es furieuse parce que je me suis battu dans la CIA et non pas contre l'agent Vaughn ? » répliqua Sark presque amusé.

« Si tu étais retourné en prison, comment j'aurais fait pour te sortir de là ?! De plus, Vaughn n'avait pas à se mêler de nos affaires ! Tant qu'il n'est pas mort ou gravement blessé, ça me va !!! » renchérit Sydney et elle embrassa son amant tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai juste rendu la monnaie de sa pièce… » informa t-il en rendant le baiser. Elle se leva pour aller à la cuisine, chercher du café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? » demanda Sydney tout en remplissant 2 mugs de café.

« Un dîner dans un restaurant italien que je fréquentais quand je travaillais au Sd-6. » indiqua Sark , le jeune femme revint tenant 2 mugs, elle en tendit un au tueur puis se rassit sur la canapé.

« Ca semble parfait pour moi… hmm, Andrew, pourrais-tu contacter mes parents ? J'ai besoin de les voir… » dit l'agent Bristow.

« Je m'en charge avant d'aller au restaurant… » accepta le terroriste.

****

Quelque part

Dans un bureau austère mais richement décoré, un homme châtain aux yeux bleus fit son entrée. Sur place, un homme plus âgé l'attendait.

« On m'a apprit que vous avez rencontré Sydney ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramenez à la maison ? » s'enquit l'homme d'âge mur, assit son bureau.

« Monsieur, j'ai juste révélé à Sydney une partie de sa vie durant ces 2 dernières années. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance et lui montrer que sa place est parmi nous. Je ne voulais pas l'enlever, je voulais qu'elle vienne avec moi volontairement. » expliqua l'homme châtain aux yeux bleus.

« Je comprends Ben, ça me fait du mal aussi de savoir qu'elle est avec la CIA au lieu d'être avec nous… D'ailleurs, pour accélérer le processus, j'ai engagé quelqu'un pour éloigner Sark de Sydney…» assura l'autre homme. Une femme afro-américaine sortit de l'ombre. Ben l'observa attentivement.

« Ben, je vous présente Allison Doren, elle nous sera d'une grande aide !!! » dit l'homme d'âge mûr.

« Je vous préviens, si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Sydney, je vous tuerais ! » avertit Ben froidement. Il s'était renseigné sur cette Doren de retour de sa rencontre avec Sydney et avait apprit que ces 2 femmes s'étaient battues à mort il y a 2 ans. Nul doute qu'elles se détestaient profondément. Nul doute aussi que Doren voudrait une revanche. Lui vivant, il s'était juré que rien n'arriverait à Sydney. Il s'en voulait déjà beaucoup du fait qu'elle était maintenant avec la CIA.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je veux simplement récupérer Sark… Je ne comptais rien faire à votre **précieuse** Sydney !!! » dit Allison, essayant de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas été impressionné par la menace même si Ben et elle savaient le contraire.

« Parfait, je vois que vous savez évaluer votre vie, Mlle Doren ! » termina Ben en sortant de la pièce.

****

Los Angeles

Sydney et Sark avaient passés une excellente soirée au restaurant italien. Pour la première fois depuis l'Irlande, ils avaient pu être relax et juste profiter de la compagnie de l'un l'autre. Sark se rendit compte à quel point, il était attaché à Sydney. Et combien il l'aimait. Il avait bien sûr contacté Irina qui leur proposa une rencontre à Vancouver dans la soirée même. Après 2 heures d'avion, le couple d'espion arrivèrent à l'hôtel Hilton de Vancouver. Une note les attendait à l'accueil pour les mener vers une 'safe house'. C'était un appartement au 15ème étage, rien qui pouvait attirer l'attention. Irina leur ouvrit la porte. Mme Bristow enlaça immédiatement sa fille avec une joie et un soulagement non-dissimulés. Sark et Sydney entrèrent pour apercevoir Jack légèrement bronzé et heureux de voir sa fille. Il vint prendre Sydney dans les bras et lui caressa la tête.

« Je heureux que tu ailles bien, ma chérie !!! » dit Jack ensuite il regarda Sark un instant et fit un léger sourire.

« Sark, merci d'avoir protéger ma fille… » ajouta Mr Bristow, toujours aussi avare en parole.

« Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver Monsieur !!! » déclara le tueur aux yeux bleus.

« Papa, Maman, c'est bon de vous savoir sains et sauf… » sourit Sydney.

« Et moi je suis ravie que tu ais quelqu'un sur qui compter pour traverser cette épreuve !!! » renchérit Irina, bien consciente qu'il se passait quelque chose entre sa fille et son protégé. Ils avaient cette flamme dans le regard quand ils se regardaient, un peu comme son mari et elle. Ils discutèrent bien sûr du Convenant, des dernières nouvelles au sujet de Ben etc… Après 3h de conversation, Sydney et Sark partirent. 

****

Los Angeles

Sydney était à la CIA depuis 9h du matin et Sark était sur le point de s'y rendre aussi. Se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois, ajustant sa cravate et regardant sa montre pour vérifier l'heure, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il fit face à la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. La personne était blessée et saignait abondamment. Elle s'écroula à terre par manque de force.

« Sark… » murmura la personne avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

****

Note de Sark : Je ne sais pas exactement où cette histoire va me mener mais je me laisse porter par mon inspiration qui ne semble pas suivre une logique. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance si l'histoire vous paraît bizarre -_- Ensuite, comme à l'accoutumée, je remercie les personnes sans qui je ne continuerais pas ce fic

Maze-chan

Inu_kami-chan

Satine

Drusilla

Elsar : J'ai hâte de lire ton fic sur Alias ^^

Hannange

Rastalu

Via

======

Cocky cold-blooded killer

Sark


	5. Partie V

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie V

« Allison…?! » murmura Sark. Il la releva pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie et l'amena dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Il réfléchit vite et décida de l'amener dans une de ses 'safe house'.

« Si Sydney te voit ici, elle va nous tuer tous les 2 !!! » dit Sark en démarrant le moteur. Après ¼ d'heure de route, ils arrivèrent dans un petit appartement. Là, il soigna les plaies et les coupures de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une heure, Allison se réveilla.

« Sark… » murmura la jeune femme et le tueur s'approcha.

« Allison, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-il

« Le Convenant… mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper… » répondit Allison faiblement.

« Allison, pourquoi es-tu venue vers moi ? » s'enquit Sark.

« Parce que tu es le seul en lequel j'ai confiance… » répondit Mlle Doren. Sark se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu n'aurais pas du... » déclara le terroriste.

« Il l'aime… Ce Ben… et il la veut !!! » dit simplement Allison, Sark partit sans un mot. Il se rendit au QG de la CIA pour apprendre que Sydney était partie en mission. Lauren et le directeur Lindsay l'accostèrent.

« Mr Sark, pourrait-on avoir un mot avec vous ?! » dit Lindsay. Les 3 personnes s'isolèrent dans une pièce.

« Quoi ??? Vous voulez que je mette des traceurs dans les vêtements de Sydney ?! » demanda Sark incrédule.

« Mr Sark, ce n'est pas pour espionner tout ses faits et gestes, c'est au cas où elle rencontrerait ce Ben sans nous le dire !!! » répondit Lindsay.

« J'ai cru comprendre que l'agent Bristow était quelqu'un d'important pour vous. Voulez-vous vraiment que le Convenant l'enlève ? Vous n'êtes pas avec elle 24h/24, alors il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions…» dit Lauren. Les paroles d'Allison lui revinrent en mémoire. Ben voulait Sydney et il fallait avouer que Sark n'était du tout rassurée. Il s'empara de la boite de traceur et partit. Lindsay et Lauren se sourirent. Sark sortit des locaux de la CIA pour se rendre chez lui. Il resta assit dans le salon devant un verre de vin rouge pendant des heures. Il se demandait s'il devait vraiment placer les traceurs à l'insu de Sydney. Sark but son verre d'une traite et se leva, il décida d'aller voir comment se portait Allison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant l'immeuble. Il entra dans l'appartement sans frapper et aperçut Allison, debout en train d'observer l'horizon.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux… » dit Sark

« Oui… Bristow ne doit pas être à L.A, si tu es ici ?! » répondit Allison. Le terroriste ne répondit pas.

« Allison, quand tu seras complètement guérie, tu devras quitter le territoire américain. Ce n'est pas sûr, tu es suspectée d'avoir tué Calfo Francie et poignardé Tippin… » commença Sark et cette fois-ci la jeune femme le regarda.

« Tu as eu une immunité, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu as fait ? » demanda curieusement Allison. Sark baissa la tête.

« C'est Sydney qui l'a obtenu… » répondit le tueur aux yeux bleus.

« Tout tourne toujours de Bristow… Sloane ne voulait jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose il y a 2 ans, ce Ben est prêt à tout pour l'avoir de nouveau dans son lit et toi… tu l'as toujours admiré… » déclara Allison.

« Allison… » avertit Sark, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Ben et surtout pas de son soit-disant amour pour Sydney.

« Quoi ??? Est-ce que tu aurais peur que ce Ben ne te la vole ? » s'enquit la jeune femme amusée. Sark parut ennuyé et Allison le savait, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant. La jeune femme s'approcha de Sark, ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« Pourquoi t'entêter à construire une relation avec Bristow alors que tu sais qu'elle est destinée à vous mener nulle part ? Quand Bristow retrouva la mémoire, qui te dit qu'elle n'aura pas de sentiments pour ce Ben ? Et elle te laissera tomber !!! Moi, je suis toujours là. Tu te souviens de nos nuits ensemble ? Moi, je me souviens encore de tes caresses et de tes baisers… » dit Allison et Sark ne sut pas ce qui lui a prit à ce moment, mais tout ce que son esprit comprit c'est qu'il embrassait Allison et l'avait plaqué contre le lit. Soudain, une image de Sydney lui traversa l'esprit et il se releva, l'esprit hagard. Sark se dirigea rapidement vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et elle comprit. Les yeux bleus de l'homme avait prit une teinte sombre.

« Il n'y a pas à comprendre, j'aime Sydney c'est tout… » dit doucement Sark et il partit. Allison se jeta sur le lit et pleura. Sark, durant toutes ces années, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle essuya ses larmes et vint récupérer une mini caméra fixée dans la lampe de chevet qu'elle avait posé plus tôt. 

« Avec ça, Bristow ne te croira plus… » dit Allison en souriant méchamment.

Sydney revint de sa mission très tard dans la nuit. Sark était déjà couché et la jeune femme essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle prit une douche, puis se changea et se glissa doucement dans le lit. Soudain, Sark se tourna vers elle et Sydney sursauta.

« Je pensais que tu dormais… » sourit Sydney et Sark commença à l'embrasser avidement.

« Ca fait au moins 30 minutes que j'attends que tu viennes dans le lit… Comment était ta mission ? » dit Sark tout en embrassant le cou de l'agent Bristow.

« Rien d'extraordinaire, une fausse piste sur le Convenant… » répondit Sydney un peu surprise par le besoin de contact de l'homme.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura Sark et Sydney sourit. Finalement, ils ne dormirent que très tôt le matin.

****

Centre des opérations de la CIA

3 jours plus tard, Sydney, Sark et toute l'équipe se retrouvèrent dans la salle de briefing. Dixon semblait anxieux et à regarder Lindsay, c'était pareil.

« Des analystes de la CIA ont été enlevé dans le sud de l'inde, il y a 2 jours. Mr Tippin en fait partie… » dit Lindsay.

« **Quoi** ??? » s'écria Sydney en se levant de son siège.

« Calme-toi, Sydney s'il te plait ? » dit Dixon

« Me calmer ??? Will a toujours travaillé dans un bureau, il ne sait pas se défendre en mission !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous pris de l'envoyer sur le terrain ? Qui est-ce qui les a kidnappé ? » s'enquit l'agent Bristow

« Une faction rebelle du FTL, ils réclament une rançon… » répondit le directeur Dixon.

« Je pars pour l'inde !!! » décida Sydney en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Étant donné que la mission des analystes était officieuse, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, les Etats-Unis ne vous couvriront pas !!! » ajouta Lindsay

« S'il est arrivé **quelque chose à Will**, vous pouvez prier pour que je ne revienne **pas vivante** de cette mission. Parce que même **la maison blanche **ne pourra rien pour **vous.** » menaça Sydney froidement, Lindsay avala péniblement sa salive.

****

Note de Sark : Je me suis sentie mal de vous laisser ainsi et L'inspiration étant intense aujourd'hui, alors ça donne ce chapitre ! Ta daa !!! Ahem, je m'égare… 

Beaucoup d'entre vous, avez trouvé que c'était Allison, la personne blessée. Maze-chan et Inu_kami-chan, je sais que vous allez me tuer pour l'avoir fait revenir mais c'est pour l'histoire !!! Coucou à tout mes lecteurs en passant.

Maze-chan 

Inu_kami-chan

Satine

Drusilla

Hanna

Via

Elsar

Rastalu

======

Cocky cold-hearted assassin

Sark


	6. Partie VI

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie VI

Inde

Les analystes de la CIA avaient été enfermé dans une ancienne base militaire. Des mercenaires puissamment armés montaient la garde. Sydney, Sark, Vaughn et Weiss, vêtus en treillis gris s'infiltrèrent dans le camps après avoir été parachuté par un C-5(avion militaire).

« Ok, tout le monde connaît sa mission, on se rejoint ici dans 20 minutes. Les gardes ne vont hésiter à nous tuer, alors n'hésitez pas non plus… » dit Sydney. A l'intérieur du site, ils se séparèrent pour mieux quadriller le terrain. Weiss retrouva Vaughn près des cellules et délivrèrent 2 analystes. Pendant ce temps, Sark retrouva Will et une autre analyste. Les agents de la CIA semblaient être sur le point d'être torturés. Sark entra en trombe dans la pièce et fit feu sur les 2 gardes présents. Ensuite, il délivra Will et la jeune femme terrorisée.

« Sark…?! » dit Will incrédule du fait que ce soit le terroriste qui l'ait sauvé.

« Vous me remercierez plus tard, Mr Tippin !!! » dit Sark en cachant son sourire amusé et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Évidemment, les 2 analystes le suivirent de près.

« Où est Syd ??? » s'enquit Will, alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs.

« Probablement en train de botter les fesses à ceux qui ont osé vous enlever !!! » répondit Sark. Ils retrouvèrent Vaughn, Weiss et les 2 autres analystes au point de rendez-vous.

Sydney était en train de battre à coup de poings avec celui qui s'était revendiqué comme étant le chef. Leurs armes étaient à terre pas très loin d'eux mais aucun ne voulait prendre le risque de laisser l'autre s'en emparer d'une. L'homme réussit vers la fin à s'emparer d'un couteau et à plaquer Sydney contre le mur. Au moment où le terroriste allait la poignarder, elle entendit un coup de feu et l'ennemi s'écroula. Un homme châtain aux yeux bleus s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue qui était meurtrie.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard t'a fait ? » murmura t-il et Sydney mit un peu de distance entre eux.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est le Convenant qui est derrière tout ça ? » demanda l'agent Bristow.

« Bien sûr que non, cette faction du FTL et **nous**, ne jouons pas dans la même cour, Syd !!! Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée à revenir parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? » indiqua Ben en tenant toujours l'arme.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'étais pas moi-même quand je travaillais avec vous !!! » répondit Sydney.

« Certes, mais pour moi tu n'as pas changé !!! Tu devrais sortir d'ici rapidement, la base va exploser dans 3 minutes !!! » déclara l'homme du Convenant. Ils sortirent tous les 2 de la pièce mais partirent dans différentes directions.

« Merci… » dit Sydney forcée. L'homme sourit.

« Personne n'est jamais reparti vivant après t'avoir touché, c'est une de mes promesses. » annonça Ben et ils se séparèrent. Mais avant que l'homme ne disparaisse complètement, Sydney entendit une chose qui glaça son sang.

« Dit à Mr Sark qu'il n'a pas encore gagné… » dit Ben au loin.

« Où est Sydney ? » s'enquit Vaughn à cet instant, l'agent Bristow sortit de la base en courant.

« **Couchez-vous **!!! » s'écria Sydney, tout le monde s'exécuta et une énorme explosion retentit, rasant tout le site.

****

Los Angeles

Sark et Sydney étaient dans le lit, pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient comme deux adolescents.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se lève !!! » déclara Sark et Sydney sourit en lui donnant un dernier baiser. La jeune femme sortit du lit.

« Tu as pris beaucoup de temps dans la base… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !!! » dit Sark en se levant aussi. Sydney se crispa un bref instant. Elle n'avait toujours pas avoué à Sark qu'elle avait rencontré Ben en Inde.

« J'ai eu des problèmes… à me débarrasser du chef !!! » mentit à moitié l'agent Bristow. Mais quand elle vit les yeux de son amant, elle ne put résister.

« Andrew… ?! » commença la jeune femme, prête à lui dire la vérité.

« Oui, Amour… ?! » répliqua Sark, à cet instant leur 2 portables sonnèrent. L'homme sortit de la pièce pour prendre son appel laissant un peu d'intimité à chacun d'eux.

« Oui…? » répondit Sydney restée dans la chambre.

« Heureux de savoir que tu es rentrée saine et sauve d'Inde, Syd !!! » dit une voix maintenant familière aux oreilles de l'agent Bristow.

« Ben, que voulez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme avec impatience.

« Ce sont tes parents… Ils ont été capturé par le MI6(équivalent de la CIA en Angleterre), il y a 2 heures ! La CIA ne le sait pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder, ensuite je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que va se passer !!! » dit Ben d'une traite.

« Quoi ??? Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Si c'est un piège que vous me tendez, je vous tuerais !!! » menaça Sydney. On entendit un rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Rendez-vous à Paris. Je saurais quand tu y seras et pas de compagnie, tu viens seule ! » ordonna Ben et il raccrocha. Sark revint au même moment. La jeune femme semblait soudainement pressée.

« J'ai une mission et je dois y aller- » commença Sydney

« -Auras-tu besoin de moi ? Parce que j'ai un truc- » coupa Sark.

« -Non vas-y ! On se revoit quand je rentre, ok ? Hmm, j'aurais un truc à te dire aussi !!! » affirma rapidement la jeune femme. 

Sark se rendit dans la 'safe house' qu'Allison occupait durant son rétablissement. C'est elle qui l'avait appelé plus tôt, sans donné de raison, elle lui avait demandé de venir. Sark entra dans l'appartement. Allison était assise sur le lit. Elle avait envoyé ce matin à la CIA des vidéos qui compromettaient Sydney et était satisfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Allison ? » demanda Sark de but en blanc.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sark. Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que les Bristow ont été arrêté par le MI6-» commença Allison.

« -Quoi ??? Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant ? La CIA- » coupa Sark

« -N'est pas encore au courant mais bientôt… En fait, ce n'était pas l'info que je voulais te fournir… La vérité c'est que ta **précieuse** Sydney est en ce moment en train de rejoindre ce Ben pour libérer ses parents !!! » sourit Allison, Sark serra les poings.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda le terroriste.

« Je ne sais rien d'autre, Sark !!! » dit la jeune femme. Soudain, le portable de Sark sonna, c'était Lauren, on le demandait rapidement à la CIA.

****

Centre des opérations de la CIA

Lauren rejoignit le directeur Lindsay dans son bureau.

« Monsieur, je crois que c'est notre jour de chance !!! Nous avons reçu ça ce matin !!! » dit Mme Vaughn en montrant une vidéo. Celle-ci montrait Sydney, portant une perruque blonde tirer sur un homme, les autres casettes montraient souvent l'agent Bristow travailler avec Ben.

« Mais il y a ceci aussi… Les Bristow ont été arrêté par le MI6 !!! » ajouta Lauren et Lindsay sourit.

« Arrêtez Bristow Sydney pour trahison et faites extrader les parents !!! Par chance, on aura peut-être toute la famille Bristow sous les verrous !!! » ordonna Lindsay.

****

Note de Sark : J'écris vite ces temps-ci… J'espère que je n'aurais pas le syndrome de la feuille blanche dans quelques jours -_- Allison est vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas ? La machination est en route et la CIA est maintenant au courant pour Sydney… Bonjour à tout mes les lecteurs et un spécial coucou à ceux qui m'ont écrit :

Maze-chan

Inu_kami-chan

Hanna

Rasta

Satine Sark

======

Cocky cold-blooded bastard

Sark


	7. Partie VII

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie VII

Sark arriva dans la salle briefing en trombe. Lindsay et toute l'équipe étaient présentes sauf Sydney. Le terroriste s'en serait douté.

« Mr Sark, pouvez nous dire où se trouve l'agent Bristow en ce moment ? » demanda Lauren.

« Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était ici !!! » répondit Sark. Lindsay et Lauren parurent le croire. Un agent subalterne entra dans la salle de réunion.

« Monsieur, les caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport ont repéré Bristow. Il semble qu'elle se dirige vers Paris… » informa l'agent et il se retira.

« Jack Bristow et Irina Derevko sont en détention dans la prison du MI6, nul doute que leur fille tentera de les délivrer… Vaughn et Weiss, vous serez l'escorte des parents Bristow pour le retour au pays… La force Delta s'occupera de Bristow et ce Ben !!! » ordonna Lindsay. 

« Mr Sark, je vous conseillerais de ne pas quitter le territoire. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit pour avertir Bristow, votre immunité saute automatiquement ! » informa Lindsay.

« La CIA préfère croire que vous lui rester fidèle en tant que consultant !!! » ajouta Lauren.

« Hmm, excusez-moi mais pourquoi envoyer la force Delta pour Sydney… je veux dire… » dit Vaughn

« Sydney Bristow n'est plus un agent de la CIA mais une terroriste recherchée pour trahison, meurtre et surtout pour être un haut membre du Convenant !!! » récita Lindsay comme s'il l'avait apprit par cœur. Will, Weiss et Vaughn retinrent leur respiration. Marshall ne semblait pas y croire non plus. Seul Sark, au courant depuis le début paraissait calme. A l'extérieur, il l'était mais au fond de lui, il bouillait de rage. Tout d'abord parce que Sydney lui avait menti puis ensuite parce qu'elle était avec ce bâtard de Ben au lieu d'être avec lui. Bizarrement, il se rappela de leur conversation de ce matin, elle avait essayer de lui dire quelque chose mais le téléphone l'avait empêché de parler.

__

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me dire ? Est-ce que c'étais à propos de ce bâtard de Ben ? Il faut que je reste du côté de la CIA au cas où, Sydney aurait besoin de moi ensuite, je serais déjà à l'intérieur de l'organisation gouvernementale. Par chance, elle m'aura laissé un indice à la maison' pensa Sark. 

****

Paris

Ayant au moins 3h d'avance par rapport à la CIA, Sydney débarqua en France. Après avoir passé les douanes, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Une voiture noire s'avança quand elle mit un pied hors de l'aéroport. La porte arrière s'ouvrit pour laissé voir Ben. L'espionne prit place et le véhicule roula.

« La CIA a envoyé une équipe pour prendre en charge tes parents. La delta force est à nos trousses. J'imagine que le MI6 est maintenant au courant de notre future visite !!! » dit l'homme du Convenant. Sydney eu soudain un flash de souvenir, elle voyait Ben donnait des ordres pour une mission, il était semblait si professionnel et sérieux.

« Vous… avez toujours été très sérieux lors de vos briefing… » constata la jeune femme et les yeux de l'homme brillèrent de surprise.

« Tu commences à te rappeler ??? » demanda Ben avec un mince espoir.

« Rien que des flashs… Pourquoi, m'aidez-vous ? » s'enquit Sydney.

« Parce que je veux tu reviennes… à la maison. » répondit simplement le N°3 du Convenant. La jeune femme parut gênée pendant un bref moment puis décida de changer de sujet.

« Comment fat-on pour extraire mes parents ? » dit Sydney

« Nous sommes les agents de la CIA qui sont en charge de l'extradition des Bristow… » sourit Ben avec malice.

****

Centre des opérations de la CIA

Weiss et Vaughn étaient partis depuis des heures pour Londres, là où étaient détenus les parents Bristow. Sark était assis dans une salle seul, quand Will entra et le sortit de ses pensées.

« Mr Tippin, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda Sark avec curiosité.

« Bon, je sais qu'à cause notre passé(Sark a kidnappé Will et l'a fait torturer dans l'épisode 1.21 et 1.22), nous ne serons jamais les meilleurs amis du monde… Toutefois, j'ai toujours eu confiance en Sydney et je lui ferais toujours confiance. Alors, si c'est vous l'homme qu'elle aime, je respecterais son choix… » dit Will. Si Sark fut surpris, il le cacha très bien.

« Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas quoi dire… » commença Sark.

« Alors ne dites rien mais je veux que vous la respectiez, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux… » conseilla l'analyste.

« Merci, je crois que c'est ce que je dois vous dire Mr Tippin… » remercia le terroriste.

« Non merci à vous de m'avoir sauvé en Inde. Bon, mis à part ça… Vous allez faire quelque chose pour Syd ? Je veux dire, vous allez l'alerter ? Ou l'aider ? Parce que sinon, ils vont l'arrêter aussi… » dit Will curieux.

« Vous avez entendu comme moi, je ne dois pas sortir du territoire… » dit Sark et il expliqua à l'analyste son idée de rester à la CIA en tant que taupe s'il venait à arriver quelque chose à Sydney.

« Je comprends. Syd m'avait demandé des infos sur Ben et je crois que j'ai des renseignements sur lui. » termina Will et il tendit un dossier à Sark. L'analyste partit. Le terroriste ouvrit le porte document. Il apprit que 'Ben' était en fait Benjamin Xavier Speck, un des 20 enfants du projet Noël et qui était mort à l'âge de 16 ans d'une noyade. Vraisemblablement, il est encore vivant et est devenu un terroriste qui plus est haut membre du Convenant. 

****

Londres

Ben et Sydney déguisés et portant un badge de la CIA entrèrent dans les locaux du MI6.

« Nous sommes les agents Lawrence et Carter, nous sommes ici pour extrader les prisonnier Bristow et Derevko vers les Etats-Unis. » informa Ben, un agent du MI6 fit les vérifications des identités et un autre les amena vers les cellules. Au même moment, Vaughn et Weiss accompagnés du directeur de l'agence britannique arrivèrent.

« Emmenez ces agents de la CIA vers la cellule des Bristow !!! » dit le directeur, les agents anglais se regardèrent avec confusion.

« Mais Monsieur, il y a déjà 2 agents de la CIA qui sont venus… » dit un agent britannique. Weiss et Vaughn sortirent immédiatement leur pistolets.

« Fermez toutes les portes, on est en train d'essayer d'extraire des Bristow !!! » ordonna Vaughn. Pendant ce temps, Ben et Sydney avaient atteint les cellules de Jack et Irina. Ils les délivrèrent. Jack fronça des sourcils en apercevant Ben et Irina ne montra aucun sentiment. Ben les informa qu'un hélicoptère viendrait les prendre sur le toit. Les 4 personnes se dirigèrent vers le toit. Ils rencontrèrent des agents anglais que Ben tua sans hésitation ni clignement de l'œil. Les terroristes se firent cerner dans les escaliers et furent obligés d'entrer dans une pièce. Celle-ci était l'avant dernier étage avant le toit et on pouvait voir le ciel parce que le plafond était en verre. Ben tirait à bout de bras et Sydney lui prêta main forte quand elle s'aperçut du nombre élève d'agent contre eux. Soudain, Weiss et Vaughn arrivèrent et ce dernier ordonna un 'cesser le feu'. Ben en profita pour tirer vers le ciel, brisant la vitre qui tomba sur tout le monde, il prit Sydney par la taille et agrippa une échelle qui provenait de l'hélico. Sydney voulut tendre sa main vers ses parents mais un coup de feu venant de Vaughn l'arrêta. Ben et Sydney furent emporter dans les airs avant que les agents ne puissent faire autre chose.

****

Note de Sark : Chapitre 7 bouclé… Parfois, je me surprends moi-même… J'espère que aimerez ???

Hanna

Inu_kami-chan

Maze-chan

Rasta

Drusilla

======

Cocky cold-hearted killer

Sark


	8. Partie VIII

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie VIII

Los Angeles

Sydney ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel pour apercevoir Sark. Le soulagement se lut immédiatement sur le visage de l'homme. Il vint rapidement la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Il ferma la porte d'un revers du talon.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !!! » déclara Sark 

« Je suis désolée Andrew… Il fallait que j'aide mes parents et je ne voulais pas tu y sois mêlé !!! » s'excusa Sydney. Sark fronça des sourcils.

« Par contre, tu acceptes l'aide de ce Ben !!! Et tu n'as même pas pu extraire tes parents !!! Je suis un grand garçon, Sydney ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges !!! » reprocha Sark

« Tu as une immunité… je ne voulais pas que tu la gâches pour moi !!! » dit Sydney en s'éloignant.

« Je me fous de cette immunité !!! Je préfèrerais être de nouveau un terroriste recherché si je peux être avec toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir le sentiment que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que tu travaillais avec ce Ben ?! Pour moi, c'était comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance… » dit Sark en prenant la jeune femme de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je te fais confiance, Andrew… et je t'aime ! » déclara Sydney toute émue.

« Je t'aime aussi… Amour ! » répondit Sark, il la porta lentement jusque sur le lit. Avec désir, il la déshabilla et ils firent l'amour tendrement. Au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent en même temps.

« Bonjour… » dit Sydney avec un sourire. Sark l'embrassa.

« Bonjour, tu m'as manqué… La CIA est sans dessus-dessous depuis l'arrestation de tes parents et ta reconversion chez les méchants. Je n'ai pas encore vu tes parents depuis qu'ils ont été extradé. » informa Sark

« Je vois déjà d'ici Lindsay et Lauren sourirent de satisfaction… Je me demande si je ne devrais pas redevenir le N°2 du Convenant pour qu'ils aient une vrai raison de m'arrêter !!! » sourit amèrement Sydney. L'homme blond prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et la fit le regarder.

« Hey, tout ira bien… On sortira tes parents de prison et puis on disparaîtra… Personne ne nous retrouvera… » rassura Sark.

« Le Convenant me retrouva toujours, Andrew… La seule manière pour qu'on soit tranquille est que je les détruise… Reste consultant à la CIA et si tu as la chance de parler à mes parents, dis-leur que je les sortirais de prison bientôt… » dit Sydney.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Amour, je ne supporterais pas de savoir que tu travailles avec ce Ben !!! » prévint Sark avec sérieux.

« J'aime quand tu es jaloux… mais tu devrais savoir que tu es le seul et l'unique. Mon cœur t'appartient Andrew… » déclara Sydney et elle l'embrassa. Plus tard, il partit pour ne pas soulever les doutes de la CIA. Alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, le groom vint frapper à sa porte.

« Mlle Carter, on a déposé ce ci pour vous !!! » dit le jeune employé.

« Merci… » dit Sydney en prenant le paquet des mains du jeune groom. Elle tendit un billet et il se retira. Sydney ouvrit le paquet pour apercevoir 2 vidéos. Curieuse, elle décida de les visionner. Sur la première, elle vit la conversation que Sark avait eu avec Lindsay et Lauren au sujet des traceurs. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit son amant prendre les traceurs. Sur la seconde, Sydney sentit ses larmes couler. Sark embrassait Allison, la date montrait que ça c'était passé il y a quelque jours. Ne voulant pas en voir plus, elle arrêta la vidéo. Se sentant trahie, elle éclata en sanglot. Au bout d'une heure, elle se rendit chez elle. La maison était calme, Sark ne semblait pas être présent et la CIA n'avait pas mis les lieux sous surveillance. La jeune femme empaqueta quelques affaires et trouva malheureusement les traceurs que la CIA avait demandé à Sark de poser dans ses affaires. La colère monta immédiatement ainsi que le goût de trahison. Elle s'empara de son portable.

« C'est moi ? Où se trouve Doren ? » demanda la jeune femme avec froideur.

« Syd, je vois que tu as reçu mon paquet !!! » dit l'interlocuteur.

« Dis-moi où elle est, Ben !!! Je sais que tu as les moyens de le savoir !!! » rétorqua Sydney, en le tutoyant pour la première fois.

« Je te rappelle dans 1 heure !!! » dit l'homme du Convenant.

Une heure plus tard, Sydney roula vers la 'safe house' que Ben lui avait indiqué. Elle y alla armé… Devant la porte, Sydney respira un bon coup s'apprêtant à faire face à Allison. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Sark était là aussi parce qu'il voulait qu'Allison parte des Etats Unis. Sydney tira un coup sur la serrure avec son glock 22 et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. A l'intérieur on put y apercevoir Sark et Allison, tout deux l'arme pointées sur elle. Sark était surpris mais se reprit rapidement. Des larmes coulèrent le longs des joues de la fille Bristow.

« Alors cette vidéo était vraie ??? Pourquoi **Sark** ??? C'était une sorte de jeu pour toi ??? En fait, elle et toi n'avez jamais rompu !!! » s'écria Sydney et Sark la regarda confus. Il baissa son arme.

« Sydney, laisse-moi t'expliquer !!! » dit le terroriste.

« M'expliquer quoi ??? Que tu m'a trahis ??? Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, les preuves me suffisent !!! » sanglota Sydney en lançant les cassette et les traceurs sur le lit. Sark comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait découvert les mouchards et il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !!! » cria Sydney et elle vit le sourire satisfait d'Allison. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur la jeune femme afro-américaine. Les 2 femmes roulèrent par terre, se donnant des coups de poings, Sydney se retrouva en haut et frappait Allison de toutes ses forces. Sark vint prendre Sydney par la taille et la releva, alors que celle-ci était ceinturé, Allison en profita pour se relever aussi et asséna un magistrale coup de poing sur la joue droite de Bristow. Sark se crispa tandis que Sydney se débattait. Les larmes aux yeux, la fille Bristow se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu l'as laissé me frapper ??? Tu as gagné Doren, il est à toi !!! » observa Sydney incrédule.

« Sydney, je ne voulais pas… C'est pas ce que je… » s'excusa Sark mais la jeune femme s'était enfuie. Il fusilla Allison du regard et partit après Sydney. La jeune femme courait dans la rue avec Sark à ses trousses. Après quelques mètres, il réussit à la rattraper.

« Sydney laisse-moi t'expliquer !!! Je ne sais pas ce que la vidéo t'a montré mais… » commença Sark alors qu'ils étaient face à face dans une allée déserte.

« **Tu l'as laissé me frapper **!!! » reprocha Sydney.

« Ce que je n'aurais jamais permis, Mr Sark… Personne ne reste **vivant** après avoir toucher Syd !!! » ajouta une voix bien connue. Sydney et Sark étaient si perdus dans leur monde qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que du côté de Sydney, il y avait une fourgonnette noire ainsi que des hommes du Convenant. Deux hommes tenaient Allison. Sark pointa son pistolet vers Ben.

« N'approchez pas de Sydney !!! » menaça Sark et Ben éclata de rire. Plusieurs hommes du Convenant avait déjà des armes braquées sur l'amant de Sydney.

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure d'ordonner quoique ce soit !!! » remarqua Ben et il prit la main de Sydney.

« Maintenant, es-tu prête à revenir parmi **nous**… **à la maison **? » demanda Ben, Sydney laissa couler encore quelques larmes. Sark la regarda, le cœur brisé. A cet instant, des voitures que Sydney reconnaissait pour être celles de la CIA débarquèrent du côté de Sark. Sydney tira sur Sark avec une fléchette tranquillisante et s'enfuit. Ben la laissa partir et monta dans sa voiture aussi. Les hommes du Convenant balancèrent Allison à terre et montèrent dans la fourgonnette. La CIA était arrivée trop tard.

****

Nouveau-Mexique

Sydney était à l'abri depuis des jours maintenant, se cachant d'hôtel en hôtel. Son monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle et plus rien ne valait la peine qu'elle se batte. En ce moment, elle rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel du Nouveau-Mexique après avoir fait quelque course, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en allumant la lumière, elle aperçut Ben assit sur une chaise.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » demanda Sydney agacée. Elle déposa son sac de commission sur la table.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, le Convenant te retrouva toujours… **Je** te retrouverais **toujours **!!! » répondit Ben avec un sourire.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » s'enquit la fugitive.

« Le Convenant attend le retour de son haut membre, tu te fais désirer Syd !!! » répliqua le terroriste.

****

Note de Sark : Hé hé, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, je le trouve pleins de rebondissement… Il y en a parmi vous qui vont me tuer !!! Parce que j'ai cassé le couple Syd/Sark et je suis prête à en subir les conséquences, dignement. * A genou et prie* Maze-chan, Inu_kami-chan, épargnez-moi, siouplait !!!

Bonjour à :

Drusilla

Elsar

Hanna

Maze-chan

Inu_kami-chan

Rasta

Via

======

Cocky cold-blooded assassin

Sark


	9. Partie IX

Titre : **Devil May Cry.**

Auteur : Sark

Disclaimer : **Alias** ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait Sark et Sydney sortir ensemble depuis longtemps !!!

Spoiler : Suite de « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **»

Shipper : Syd/Sark

Résumé : Sydney et Sark se sont enfin déclarés mais leur romance tourne vite en cauchemar surtout quand le Convenant est prêt à tout pour récupérer la jeune femme. Leur amour résistera t-il ?

A/N : Lisez d'abord « **When Devil Looks Like Angel **» et ainsi vous comprendrez mieux **« Devil May Cry ». Spoiler** de la saison 3 possible…

****

Partie IX

« Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse, je ne veux pas retourner avec vous ! » dit Sydney. Ben se leva et vint se poster en face d'elle, leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

« Qu'est-ce tu as à perdre ? Tes parents sont en prison, tu es poursuivie par le gouvernement en lequel tu croyais et Sark… » commença l'homme du Convenant mais il fut interrompu.

« Je ne veux pas en écouter davantage !!! Je sais déjà tout ce que je dois savoir à son sujet !!! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé Syd, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi mais il ne te méritait pas !!! » s'excusa Ben avec une sincérité à damner le diable en personne.

« J'aurais du m'en douter avant… » murmura Sydney encore blessée par la trahison de Sark.

« C'est pour cela que tu dois revenir parmi nous, ta place est à la tête du Convenant !!! » assura l'homme châtain aux yeux bleus.

« Je dois sortir mes parents de prison d'abord… » concéda Sydney et à ce moment Ben l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

« Je prends ça pour un oui… La CIA s'attendra à ce que tu délivres tes parents et ils feront tout pour te capturer. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Tu vas rester cacher encore quelques jours et je vais monter une équipe pour extraire tes parents de prison. Et non, tu ne seras pas dans cette équipe, c'est trop de risque. Si on nous capture tous les 2, ça sera la fin. Il vaut mieux que tu sois hors des Etats-Unis quand l'extraction aura lieu. » expliqua Ben. Sydney voulut répliquer mais ne put que consentir.

« Si j'apprends que mes parents ne s'en sortent pas vivants, je m'en prendrais à toi, Ben !!! » menaça la jeune femme.

« Voilà, pourquoi je t'aime… » sourit l'homme en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sydney et partit.

Centre des opérations de la CIA

L'équipe avait retrouvé Sark, inconscient à cause du tranquillisant, dans l'allée. Allison avait réussi à s'échapper. Maintenant Dixon, Lindsay, Vaughn, Weiss, Wil et Sark étaient assis dans la salle de réunion. Leurs visages étaient fermés et anxieux. 

« Il est fort probable que Bristow soit de nouveau avec le Convenant, étant un de ses hauts membres… » commença Lindsay.

« N'avez-vous pas considéré le fait qu'elle puisse seulement se cacher parce que vous la recherchez ?! » rétorqua Sark, avec un brin d'espoir.

« Mr Sark, malgré le fait qu'elle vous ai tiré dessus, vous la protégez toujours ! » dit Lindsay. Marshall entra, très excité.

« Mr Speck aimerait vous parler par téléconférence… Je dois poser cette caméra pour qu'il puisse nous voir en retour…» dit Marshall tout en activant le système. Tous les hommes de la pièce se regardèrent. Les ordinateurs de la pièce montrèrent Ben, il était dans une sorte d'entrepôt et était vêtu d'un costume sombre.

« Mr Lindsay, je présume ??? N'essayez pas de retracer d'où provient cette connexion, vous n'y arriverez pas… » commença l'homme du Convenant.

« Que voulez-vous Mr Speck ??? » rétorqua Lindsay.

« Vous avez enfin trouvé qui j'étais, vous y avez mis du temps !!! Je parie que c'est Mr Tippin qui a fait cette découverte, n'est-ce pas ? La CIA a toujours été lente… Trêve de plaisanterie, le Convenant aimerait vous proposer un marché !!! » dit Ben

« La CIA ne marchande pas avec les terroristes !!! » dit Dixon

« Je crois que vous allez vite changer d'avis !!! » sourit le N°2 du Convenant, à cet instant on vit à l'écran un homme emmener une Lauren bâillonnée et menottée. Vaughn se leva de suite.

« Espèce de bâtard !!! » s'écria Mr Vaughn visiblement inquiet pour sa femme.

« Inutile de faire preuve de grossièreté, Mr Vaughn. Il est dans votre intérêt et celle de votre femme que vous écoutiez attentivement. Nous allons procéder à un échange, les Bristow contre Mme Vaughn dans 3 heures dans le désert du Mexique. Soyez au rendez-vous et pas de coup-bas où il en va de la vie de Mme Vaughn mais je n'ai pas à le rappeler… » ordonna Ben et la communication se coupa. Vaughn frappa la table du poing.

« Au moins, on est sûr d'une chose, Bristow a reprit ses fonctions au sein du Convenant, sinon il n'aurait jamais voulu faire l'échange… » déclara Lindsay.

« Il nous faut un plan pour détruire le Convenant que Sydney en fasse partie ou pas. » dit Dixon.

« On pourrait proposer un marché aux Bristow ? » dit Vaughn nerveux.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Lindsay

« Sydney viendra à l'échange, c'est un fait. Ce Ben sera là également par chance, on peut faire les parents Bristow travailler pour nous en échange d'une immunité et du fait qu'on ne réclamera pas la peine de mort pour leur fille. Si le plan fonctionne, on aura 2 hauts membres du Convenant sous les verrous, ce qui peut être un plus pour la destruction de cette organisation !!! » proposa Vaughn. Lindsay accepta, ainsi que Dixon. Les Bristow furent amené dans la salle de briefing, menottés et sous bonne garde. On leur expliqua ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

« En somme, vous me demandez de trahir ma propre fille ? » s'enquit Jack froidement

« Sydney évitera la peine de mort si vous acceptez !!! » dit Sark.

« Je veux la complète immunité pour Jack et moi. Je veux pouvoir voir ma fille quand elle sera enfermée et je le veux noir sur blanc qu'elle ne sera pas condamner à mort !!! » déclara Irina.

«** IRINA **!!! » s'interposa Jack.

« Non, Jack, il est temps qu'on sorte notre fille de cette vie même si elle doit rester en prison toute son existence, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec le Convenant. C'est notre seule bébé, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure avant moi à cause de cette vie !!! » sanglota Irina et son mari acquiesça. Lindsay tendit deux dossiers aux Bristow, ils les signèrent.

Ils venaient de sceller le destin de leur fille.

****

Mexique

Trois heures plus tard, une fourgonnette de la CIA s'arrêta dans le désert. Vaughn, Weiss et Sark aidèrent les parents Bristow à sortir du véhicule. Ils étaient debout côte à côte et attendait de voir la voiture du Convenant. Une jeep noire arriva et s'arrêta à distance.

« Nous allons laissé Mme Vaughn partir et vous allez faire de même avec les Bristow. Aucune des 2 parties ne fera feu… » dit Ben très fort. Lauren et le couple Bristow se croisèrent, Lauren se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de son mari tandis que Jack et Irina se firent accueillir par Ben. 

« Où est ma fille ? » demanda Jack. Irina et lui portaient des micros ainsi la CIA et Sark pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Mr Bristow ! Venez !!! » dit Ben mais les Bristow restèrent sur place.

« Où est Sydney ? » s'enquit à son tour Irina.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je risquerais la vie de Sydney ? Elle n'est pas ici !!! Maintenant venez !!! » dit l'homme du Convenant.

« On n'attend plus, Appréhendez-le de suite !!! » s'écria Lindsay dans les oreillettes de l'équipe de la CIA. Un combat s'ensuivit entre le père de Sydney et le N°3 du Convenant. Jack désarma Ben et celui-ci le regarda avec surprise. Pendant ce temps, Irina s'était emparée de son arme cachée dans sa ceinture, tua les trois hommes qui étaient dans la jeep. Alors que tout était redevenu calme, Ben étant à genoux et maîtrisé, une autre jeep noire blindée sortit de nulle part. Soudain, les agents de la CIA ainsi que Sark retinrent leur respiration, Sydney sortit du véhicule, une Storm M32(mini-mitrailleuse) dans chaque main.

« **C'est un piège, Syd ! Va t'en !!! **» s'écria Ben, Sydney parut ne pas comprendre jusqu'au moment où son père pointa son glock sur elle. Irina tenait Ben en joue.

« Sydney, lâche tes armes, s'il te plait ?! » dit Jack, l'émotion se lisait dans ses yeux. Lauren, Sark, Vaughn et Weiss s'approchèrent armés, des 4 personnes toujours alertes.

« Pourquoi ??? Je… Vous êtes avec la CIA ? Vous êtes contre **moi** ? » bégaya Sydney sur le point de pleurer.

« Nous ne sommes pas contre toi Chérie !!! » s'exclama Irina, la peine pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

« **Mensonge** !!! Vous me balancer à la CIA !!! » s'écria Sydney.

« **Sydney**, fais ce qu'on te dit, **je t'en supplie**… » implora Sark vraiment inquiet pour la vie de Sydney. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux comme la première fois, comme toujours. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de se parler, leurs âmes le faisaient à leur place. 

« Je suis désolée Ben, mais ma place n'est pas auprès du Convenant mais avec Sark… » dit Sydney en lâchant ses armes et à ce moment un hélicoptère noir survola le lieu et le sniper embusqué à l'intérieur tira une balle dans la poitrine de Sydney qui s'écroula sur le coup.

« SYDNEY !!! » s'écria Sark fou d'inquiétude, il la prit dans ses bras. A cet instant, Sydney vit tout l'amour que Sark avait pour elle dans son regard. Le bleu de ses yeux était devenu plus sombre. Avec ses dernières forces, la jeune femme caressa la joue de son amant.

« Je… t'aime… si fort… Je suis sûre… que tu… avais une… bonne raison. Je suis… désolée. » murmura Sydney. L'homme embrassa la main de la jeune femme.

« Tu es la seule et unique. Mon cœur t'appartient, Amour… » jura Sark et Sydney sourit faiblement en rendant son dernier souffle. Jack et Irina pleurèrent en voyant Sark, le visage enfoui dans le cou de leur fille, morte.

Un homme blond déposa une rose blanche sur la pierre tombale. Il paraissait fatigué, vieilli, usé.

« Amour, je suis si désolé… J'aurais du te faire confiance… Je n'aurais pas du écouter la CIA… Je t'aimais si fort !!! Je m'étais juré que je ne te laisserais pas partir… et j'ai brisé cette promesse. Je te jure que je retrouverais ton assassin… Je t'aime Sydney !!! » dit Sark. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il laissa ses larmes couler.

Le diable pouvait pleurer après tout. Et c'est ce que l'impitoyable assassin faisait.

Il pleurait pour Sydney, l'amour de sa vie.

****

Fin

Note de Sark : Je sais que c'est triste… Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire une fin comme ça(au pire j'avais en tête une séparation) mais, l'inspiration est venue ainsi alors je n'ai rien changé… Beaucoup d'entre vous vont me détester et je le comprends mais sachez que « la vérité prend du temps ».

Merci à Maze-chan, Inu_kami-chan, Satine, Drusilla, Elsar, Hanna, Rasta et Via qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des messages.

======

Cocky cold-hearted killer

Sark


End file.
